Un Mundo sin ti
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: Pesadillas o realidades, ¿Cómo logras distinguirlas?... las distingues... cuando el dolor es extremadamente insoportable
1. Chapter 1

**Un Mundo sin ti**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** Pues no se que decir mas que… ESTE es mi Primer fic en Naruto… y talvez el ultimo pero bueno me pudieron las ganas y ya… por cierto adoro el KakaIru y bueno el SasuNaru pues no me atrae mucho la atención pero bueno no voy a negar que algo se traen esos dos… bueno al grano que les dejo con el fic antes que se aburran

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Quería despertar de tan horrible pesadilla en la que me encontraba más aunque lo intentaba no podia… no podía por que aunque parecía una pesadilla esta era la realidad… la cruel realidad._

Muchos creyeron que después de tantas perdidas sufridas, el muchacho que alguna vez fuese repudiado por todos, se había fortalecido, y tu perdida no le afectaría tanto, más los que conocíamos a Naruto sabíamos muy bien lo equivocados que estaban … sus lagrimas inconsolables nadie pudo secar, tu perdida seria la peor herida que le dejarían.,su sonrisa zorruna no volvería a ser la misma, así cómo jamás dejaría de llorarte y… extrañarte

Tan Gris es esta nueva era, tan fría y tan vacía sin tus sonrisas llenas de sinceridad y una calidez que envolvían a todo aquel que las veía, sin tus gritos que varios niños sentían que era el arrullo de sus madres, pues tu los cuidabas y regañabas como si fueras una verdadera madre, sin tu persona que con el pasar del tiempo se había hecho un espacio en el corazón de todo habitante de Konoha … que ahora llora por tu ausencia y calla sin tu presencia, que su risa se a esfumado pues los niños no dejan de añorarte, es así como nos has dejado , sin abrigo ni cobijo, sin calidez ni alegría, sin ti… es tan horrible Un Mundo Sin Ti…

Hoy como otros días veo a través de tu ventana, que ahora es mía, el día comenzar, en algunas horas deberé levantarme de mi descanso para ir cómo todos los días a entrenar o cumplir alguna misión que la borracha de nuestra Hokage me encomendara, supongo que solo lo hace porque solo eso puede mantenerme ocupado, y así evitar que mi mente se vuelva a sumergir en una oscuridad de la que me costo tanto salir, recuerdo bien que Tu fuiste uno de los causantes de que saliese de ese mundo oscuro, de ese abismo que mi condición de genio me había arrojado, y que ahora sin tu compañía podría abrirse bajo mis pies tentándome a perderme otra vez, más es tu recuerdo lo que me evita dar ese paso, ¿Cómo podría verte la cara si me rindiera ahora?, se que te enojarías conmigo… aunque el verte otra vez otra vez es algo fatalmente atractivo…

**TOC TOC…**

La puerta suena devolviéndome a la realidad, y con pesadez me doy cuenta de la hora que es… ¿Tan tarde ya, que tienen que venirme a buscar?, no es la primera vez debo admitir, pero cuando me pierdo en los recuerdos me es difícil darme cuenta del tiempo que ah corrido, si tan solo sus arenas se apresurasen a consumirse y al fin llegase mi tiempo para descansar eternamente, no saben cuan agradecido estaría pues seguramente te volvería a ver, y aunque tu estuvieses en el cielo, que de eso no tengo dudas, y yo parara en el infierno, separados por un abismo, aun así, desde el infierno te contemplaría, pues estoy seguro que tu tampoco te apartarías de mi, así de grande es nuestro amor, así de grande lo fue y lo será… pero, el tocar de la puerta me indica que por hoy no debo ilusionarme más con nuestro deseado encuentro o Sakura terminara rompiendo la puerta en la que alguna vez te robe tu primer beso…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**N.A:** Que tal me quedo, bueno espero que bien pues el siguiente capitulo aun no lo tengo muy planeado, pero ya veré… si me dan alguna sugerencia no me vendría mal, estaría muy agradecida, tal vez incluso se me ocurra hacer un fanart de alguna imagen, no lo se talvez al mensaje mas original, o no se al primero… si es que alguien me manda uno, si, se que da flojera escribir pero así a lo menos ayudan a los fanfickers a subirnos el autoestima o saber si nos rayamos con algo, por cierto, si se que le tengo manía a los puntos suspensivos ¬.¬U, pero en serio que trato de no hacerlo mucho, pero es que así le da más dramatismo, según yo… y yo no soy miembro de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, bueno espero que no halla espantado a nadie … si lo hice ya que… que me encanta hacer eso n.n. No, mi Hobby es enredar a la gente no hacerlas huir… bien nos leemos


	2. perspectivas

**Un Mundo sin Ti**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**  
By:** La trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Agradecimientos:** Ierelin, Andromeda no seinto y a Temari vc, gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho por cierto espero que a la que le toco el fanart le halla gustado ;) al final del capitulo dire quien fue....

**Warning:** Ten cuidado si eres sentimental, talvez este capitulo podría hacerte llorar o talvez no

**Negación:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , tiene suerte pues mataría de una y mil formas a los personajes solo para darle dramatismo y que las personas se encariñasen más con ellos XP, Iruka sensei tienes suerte de que yo no sea tu creadora pues serias el primero de la lista y a quien le daría una muerte para hacer llorar al ser mas frío del mundo por ser mi favorito…

**Kakashi:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Iruka:** Suerte que no le pertenecemos a esta chica

**Mundo de Lalala y compañía:** Nosotros si ToT

**N.A:** Pues sigamos con la tortura XDDDDD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 2: Perspectivas**

_"Las perspectivas son las diferentes formas en las que uno ve o interpreta la realidad y son tantas que son difíciles de catalogar, pero, están ahí…. en toda realidad, en toda persona… y en Konoha aun más presente al aun sentir la presencia de la muerte…"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hinata caminaba algo cabizbaja ante la sombra que aun se sentí a en la Villa, cada habitante parecía consternado y dolido y muy pocos querían hablan de ello, aun cuando estaba claro, necesitasen de ello, siguió su camino y vio un montón de niños llevando infinidad de flores de todo tipo y colores… con las caritas tristes pero con orgullo de haber sido afortunados de tener o… haber tenido un sensei cómo alguna vez lo fue Umino Iruka…

_"Iruka sensei"_ esa palabra le resultaba tan cariñosa y dolorosa al recordarla, cuantas veces la había repetido cuando era pequeña, tantas veces había pronunciado aquella palabra (casi tanto cómo Naruto-kun) que incluso alguna vez llego a pensar que no desaparecería y nunca la dejaría de pronunciar, pero ahora sabia que tarde o temprano esa palabra, ese nombre… desapareciera, no de la historia, no de su cabeza, ni del corazón de muchos y mucho menos de la lapida de los Caídos, pero si de su boca. Cabizbaja continuo su camino , no tenia caso llorar por lago que imposible de evitar… más sus ojos no entendían de lógica laguna, ya se hallaban aguados.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cómo todos los días corría haciendo su entrenamiento matutino, con gran entusiasmo cómo siempre lo hacia, pues ese era su camino cómo ni ninja, más a pesar de todo notaba el aire que se cernía en la Villa, paro un momento viendo la Academia donde justamente se había detenido, hallabase silenciosa y al parecer vacía, cosa que muy pocas veces había visto, de repente sus pies se vieron andando cómo si tuviesen vida propia y sin quererlo ya se hallaba en la entrada a unos pocos pasos del patio donde muchas veces había jugado y donde otra tantas había sufrido al no tener alguna habilidad de genjutsu pero… después de todo al final había logrado superar ese problema, convirtiéndose en un ninja que llevaba orgulloso el emblema de la hoja, siguió caminando observando las bancas donde muchas veces había comió sus alimentos a la hora del recreo, los árboles donde en muchas ocasiones se había trepado para jugar a sus compañeros, el columpio donde muchas veces vio al solitario Naruto, preguntándose muchas veces porque se hallaba solo, más siendo pequeño y con su situación no dio importancia, cómo hubiese querido haberle hecho siquiera conversación, se recrimino, más que caso tenia si lo pasado pisado, siguió observando su vieja escuela, trayendo viejos recuerdos , los libros, las clases, las materias, las prácticas, sus compañeros y… el sensei… ante el recuerdo sus ojos adquirieron un aire nostálgico y algo triste más…

¡Lee! - una voz lo saco del trance, viendo correr hacia su dirección a su adorado Gai-sensei, su ídolo, su inspiración, alguien a quien estimaba cómo un padre, pero que apenas viró, cómo si de una visión del pasado o una ilusión, al que vio llamándole no fue otro sino un rostro moreno, una coleta y… una cicatriz sobre la nariz, más apenas reacciono se dio cuenta de que solo fue eso… una ilusión y se agradecía se ver en esos momentos frente suyo a su sensei Maito Gai… cómo agradecía no correr no correr la suerte de Naruto o los niños de la Academia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasado pisado dicen, pasado enterrado exclaman, pero cuando el pasado se termina convirtiendo en una persona es difícil aceptarlo, no cuando de paso arrastra en su corriente a otra persona más, y justamente esa persona significa todo lo bueno de ti, no cuando esa persona esta llorando en tus brazos y lo único que quieres es que vuelva atrás el tiempo y traer frente tuyo a ese Dobe tonto que no dejaba de desafiarte y molestarte.

No el pasado no puede enterarse, no cuando tienes a la persona de la que al final te has enamorado sufriendo asi… Quería hacer algo, prometerle que todo estaría bien pero cuando alguien muere obviamente nada esta bien, no cuando aquel que considerabas un padre jamás volverá, eso lo sabia, el aun lo sentía a carne viva, el perder a alguien asi… era Imborrable y por mucho que deseara seria una herida incurable, pues aunque se supere el hecho de que ya no esta esa persona el recuerdo siempre duele, el dolor de la pérdida siempre vuelve por muy duros y frios que intentemos ser… Más aun asi… Sasuke Uchiha deseaba con todo su ser poder calmar y talvez siquiera mermar ese dolor…

Las lagrimas del rubio no cesaban y mientras caían el Uchiha empezaba a sentir un poco de rencor por el causante- " Si tan solo no te hubieses muerto" - maldijo, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse - " Si tan solo hubieses sido menos tú…" si tan solo no hubiese aceptado semejante misión, que era prácticamente suicida, si tan solo no hubiese sido prácticamente el único que reunía ciertos "requisitos" para hacerlo, si tan solo no le hubiera sido tan fiel a su Villa y a Naruto, si tan solo… hubiese sido más egoista… talvez… entonces no tendría que maldecirlo, talvez no tendría que ver al rubio así, pero talvez tampoco lo tendría en sus brazos - "Gracias…" - agradecía infinitamente, porque si no hubiese tomado esa misión… seguramente Naruto… Naruto no estaría a su lado… vivo - "Gracias"- y llora de Alegría y amargura por tener a Naruto llorando pero poder tenerlo en sus brazos respirando.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** Uy que les pareció mis perspectivas, ¿Quieren más?… pues pidan que ando inspirada, pero no abusen, que puedo decirles acerca de este capitulo sino que… varios recuerdos han venido a mi cabeza cuando lo escribía, y créanme aunque me suele dar dolor de cabeza meterme en la mente de varios personajes esta vez no lo fue, supongo que después de todo la muerte a cruzado por mi camino muchas veces y la e visto de varios ángulos como podrán ver en este capitulo, solo espero que este capi no les traiga doloroso recuerdos… después de todo la muerte es algo que algún día se nos cruza por el sendero y solo nos queda aceptarla, triste realidad pero asi es la realidad

**Kot:** Gracias a dios este es solo un fic

Si, solo un fic… raro pero un fic de todos modos… nos leemos pronto, y no se talvez como en el anterior capitulo haga un regalo a la primera persona que me deje un review o talvez al más original, espero que te halla llegado el fanart Temari vc y que te halla gustado y descuida… ¡ah no, no pienso abrir la boca!, te reservo la duda de si maté o no a Iruka… ya veremos, ya sé lo dejare a votación y entonces decido O.K. ya saben voten… Iruka sensei muerto o no… lo dejo en sus manos, hasta la próxima muchos miaussssssssssssss


	3. Bonus: Un cerdo Volador?

**Un Mundo sin Ti**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bonus: Un Cerdo Volador?**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era un día normal cómo cualquier otro, según lo que los ninjas de Konoha consideran normal, un día que siempre tendía a desarrollarse muy temprano en la mañana, ser ninja tenia su lado malo y a pesar de que muchos shinobis preferirían que algún "malvado jutsu" pegase sus cuerpos a las muy apreciadas sabanas, sabían que su deber era levantarse y cumplir con la monótona rutina, rutina a la cual ellos mismos se imponían al haber decidido ser ninjas… si hubiesen sabido antes que tendrían que levantarse de TAN madrugada hubieran escogido la profesión mas tranquila y segura posible… o talvez ser sensei de escuela… y no, no nos referimos a la Academia ninja, que ni locos se metían en lo que todo ninja de Genin a Hokage consideraba como la boca del infierno… y no exageran, se quedan cortos podrían opinar mas de un sensei de dicha Academia. Bueno sigamos con la rutina de Konoha que como otra costumbre tenia unos interesantes despertares, eso si es que sus ciudadanos movidos por su deber no se habían levantado ya (eso y que luego luego tienen que soportar los regaños de la borracha de su Hokage), de seguro lo harían con el escándalo que TODOS los días a la misma hora, el mismo lugar y lastimosamente las mismas personas, provocaban a muy tempranas horas, por Dios que ni siquiera eran las doce de la madrugada (XD las 12 de la madrugada? Que vagos), pero no había forma de que aquella rutina fuese a cambiar… no por el momento

Sasuke y Naruto, como siempre y para mala suerte de muchos y muchas estaban, como no, discutiendo, cosas como Dobe o Teme, Usarotonkachi o de nuevo Teme eran silabas que salían a menudo, como también un montón de Hn que según el diccionario Uchija-español significa que: me importa un rábano lo que dices así que mejor deja de parlotear que me va a dar migraña, y muchos ttebayo y la auto proclamación de que algún día seria Hokage por parte del rubio, eran pan de cada día, mas cómo la teoría del caos dicta, un día normal puede a menudo convertirse un día no muy normal y lo que una espera de repente puede trastornarse al punto de lo impensable, en otras palabras no tan enredadas esto quiere decir, que se puede suceder algo que termine con la monótona rutina, en este caso… ambos shinobis paran de discutir y con los rostros dirigidos en el mismo punto se quedan como bobos mirando aquello que a cortado su rutina, claro que también podríamos aludir que están distraídos oyendo una canción muy pero muy rara, pero pegajosa (que creo merece que nos enteremos que dice)

_Tu lo que estas viendo es un cerdo volando  
Tu lo que estas viendo es un cerdo volando  
Tu lo que…_

( si seguro que mas de uno se a quedado con esta expresión)

Ambos chicos se quedan mirando al supuesto cerdo volador, que no era otro que TonTon el cerdo mascota de Tsunade, que se revolvia intentando librarse del par de alas que tenia sujeto en el lomo y que colgaba de un hilo, el cual por causalidad iba a parar a las manos de cierto Jounin pervertido que leía su librito "inocentemente" mientras estaba escondido en una de las ramas de un árbol.

- Iruka tiene razón, es mejor llamar la atención con lago más productivo - Si la teoría del caos tiene razón, un día normal puede convertirse en un día "para nada" normal y lo que uno espera de repente puede trastornarse según el ninja trastornado que le de por terminar con la rutina que le esta costando horas apreciadas de "sueño", pero bueno dejémonos de teorías del caos y rutinas, y francamente vayamos al punto interesante pues en todo lio hay un nuevo lio o como dice una canción que escuche por ahí, mientras mas uno intenta desenredar un nudo mas se enreda este, y eso es lo que pasa en la cabeza de cierta persona que mira la escena con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza y con claras intenciones de asesinato, talvez las neuronas del supuesto ninja genio se le habían muerto por tanto porno y no había captado el consejo que le había dado.

Alla el espantapájaros con lo que considera constructivo, pero eso si, nadie le quitaría la vergüenza ajena que sentía en estos momentos el pobre seise de Academia que " casualmente" pasaba por ahí… talvez era momento de matar asu querido novio y buscarse uno nuevo… uno no tan… tan… Kakashi… más sabia que eso seria imposble…

- A mi solo me van los Kakashi u///u - se maldijo por su pésimo criterio al escoger pareja, pero quien podría culparlo, después de todo era norma que los ninjas no tenían el juicio sano y el no seria la excepción.

Como dije antes y como todas lo sabemos este si era un dia normal, según lo que sus habitantes consideran normal, pues todos los ninjas estan locos, no se si los de las demás aldeas lo estarán, pero ojo a estos nadie les gana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A.:** Espero que les halla gustado este pequeño regalito de disculpas pero es que e estado un tanto ocupada y bueno mejor les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de Un mundo sin ti…


	4. Perspectivas 2

**Un Mundo sin ti**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Negacion:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto sensei, pues francamente yo lo volvería yaoi y Kakashi e Iruka tendrían mínimo 2 hijos, ya veri con quien juntar a Gaara… creo que Lee no es mala opción aunque Sai nose no le e visto muy cerca del Kasekage así que no sabría como juntarlos, y Sasuke y Naruto no acapararía la serie… claro que si que los juntaría eso es obvio pero no me dedicaría tanto a ellos o terminaría aburriéndome *¬* hay tanto shinobi con los que divertirse… creando historias digo yo ¬///¬ mal pensadas, bueno no las aburro mas y sigamos con el fic

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 3: Perspectivas 2**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Con pasos decididos camino, decidida si era necesario a derribar la puerta si no le abría, más apenas llego y vio la puerta cerrada toda decisión se esfumo y varias preguntas e indecisiones surgieron en su cabeza, ¿Cómo enfrentar a alguien que lo acaba de perder todo?, ¿cómo enfrentar a alguien con el corazón roto?, ¿Cómo sacar de su miseria a aquel que había sido su sensei y que por mucho que lo intentaba no podía imaginárselo de otro modo que no fuera su expresión aburrida o feliz leyendo siempre ese dichoso librito?… simple respuesta para tales preguntas, No podía.

Quiso marcharse pero el panorama que tenia no la alentaba, si regresaba se vería con un Naruto destrozado, un Sasuke sin saber cómo calmarlo, un Sai… un desaparecido Sai, y sin olvidar de que para reencontrarse con ellos tendría que pasar por el centro de Konoha, francamente eso no la reconfortaba, pues en ves de poder encontrar algo de paz y poder pensar en que hacer se encontraría con un montón de niños buscando flores para llevárselas a su difunto sensei y uno que otro shinobi o aldeano con cara de consternación, cómo envidiaba a Tsunade que con un poco de sake podía olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre, pero no, no hiba a volverse borracha.

Suficiente ya se había sentido inútil en toda su vida, tenía que hacer algo… aunque fuese siquiera tocar la puerta frente a si… aunque sabia que tendría que hacerlo muchas veces para sacar al peliplata de su trance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Por mucho que buscara en los libros no hallaba respuesta a su nueva inquietud, por mucho que intentaba imitar a sus "amigos" o los aldeanos no podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué "ese" nombre en esta lápida parecía traer tantos sentimientos?

Un nombre solo es eso una palabra con la cual identificas algo, un nombre es algo con el cual te diferencias de otro ser humano, un nombre es un conjunto de letras las cuales pueden tener o no significado, un nombre es… una palabra la cual carece de significado si la persona que lo potaba ya no esta… pues el significado superior de ese nombre se lo dan las características que el dueño de "ese" nombre le da eso lo entendía pero, ¿Por qué, si esa persona ya no esta y ese nombre ya no existe, causa que cuando varios vienen a visitar este lugar se pongan así… si solo es un nombre tallado en una piedra?, ¿Qué significado tiene ese nombre? Preguntó una vez cuando acompañó a Sakura y esta solo le dijo que callase y orase.

-Un nombre es importante cuando la persona que lo llevó era importante para ti, y a pesar de que ya no esta no significa que ese nombre pierda su significado - le habló una mujer que traía en sus brazos unas flores, al parecer algunas de sus dudas habían salido a flote mientras las pensaba y habia sido pillado, pero eso no importaba pues lo dicho por la mujer parecía algo muy coherente

- Ya veo… Kurenai sensei ha venido a visitar a… - más antes que continuase la maestra se acerca y arrodillándose frente al monumento y colocando las flores que traía con mucho cuidado y dedicación.

-A visitar a mis amigos - sonrió con un poco de tristeza - sabes Sai talvez no lo comprendas aun, pero cuando veas el nombre de una persona importante para ti en este lugar lo entenderás - el viento soplo moviendo los cabellos de ambas personas, Kurenai sensei miraba al joven ninja con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable, más los ojos de Sai se hallaban sorprendidos y algo asustados… parecía que al fin había comprendido lagunas cosas

- Quien se que halla sido, me da pena no haberlo conocido - dijo colocándose a rezar. No era importante el significado del nombre sino lo que ese nombre… o más bien dicho lo que la portadora del nombre significaba para ti.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miraba las nubes cómo siempre había sido su Hobby, una y otra pasar, más hoy, o más bien dicho hace algunos días se hallaba distraído, sabia que sus compañeros se sentirían fatal, él incluso se sentía un poco abatido, después de todo había pasado tiempo con el nuevo caído, llegando conocer que realmente ese hombre haría mucha falta a la aldea, ¿Dónde encontrarían a alguien tan consagrado que quisiera pasar su tiempo con las pirañas esas a las que llaman niños?, seguramente su trabajo se incrementaría, tendría que apaciguar la tristeza de los mocosos, incluso cuando lo enterraban varios se habían presentado (seguramente se les habían escapado a sus padres) exigiendo que se lo devolviesen o tomarían a TonTon de rehén, abrace visto, pero el recuerdo de una niña pequeña era el recuerdo que más sobresalía, cuando le hizo esa pregunta: ¿ Por qué le tiran piedra a Iruka-sensei, ya no nos quiere ver?, preguntó para luego jurar que se portaría bien si dejaban de lanzarle tierra encima, Naruto lloro, Kakashi-sensei palideció más y muchos otros se veían aun ,más abatidos que antes, Sai solo les miro sin entender mucho.

- Que problemático- cerro los ojos y se maldijo por no haber estudiado Psicologia - Asuma-sensei me recriminaria por ser tan vago - solto un suspiro al recordar a su sensei caido tambien, y con una sonrisa melancolica siguió con su tarea de mirar las nubes - seguro lo superaran cómo Ino, Chouji y yo lo hicimos… seguro que lo haran… El tiempo sana las heridas - " Un proverbio muy sabio si me preguntan"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Varias son las perspectivas, pero común el sentir, cuando una vida se extingue los que tienen que sufrirlo son los que se quedan en la tierra dicen… pero ¿Los que se marchan no sufren al ver las lagrimas caer por su causa?, muchísimos dirán que no, pero entonces, ¿Qué es aquello que uno siente cuando uno, de un momento a otro siente el corazón latir más vivo que antes y llegas a percibir una caricia o un arrullo mezclado con el viento?… sueño o imaginación, fantasía o realidad… talvez algo inexplicable e incomprensible… pero suele suceder… sobre todo cuando realmente parece que lo necesitamos…_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** Uy que fic mas largo ¬.¬ y yo pensé que no pasaría de un capitulo y aquí va el tercero, conste que si sigo es por su apoyo… aunque no sean muchos, pero bueno sabia a lo que me atenía al no escribir un SasuNaru pero es que no me creo capaz de captar aun la esencia de esos dos… aunque francamente creo que aun no se a captado la esencia de Naruto… supongo que es esa la razón por la que no termina de convencerme esta pareja pero bueno mejor me callo y ya me dedico a pensar en el siguiente capitulo… digo en el siguiente bonus, pues esos serán algo así como mis disculpas por no actualizar antes, pues el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo en borrador solo falta transcribirlo y ya, pero bueno me callo ya que a nadie divierte que un autor hable mucho ¬.¬U


	5. Bonus 2: Menuda suerte

**Un Mundo sin Ti**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**By:** La Trinidad el caos

**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Negación:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen para suerte de ellos y mala suerte de mi, pero bueno como no saco dinero con este fic espero no me demanden

**N.A:** Este bonus, porque es eso no la continuación del fic, se me ocurrió de repente, intente plasmar uno de los recuerdos de la relación de estos dos antes de… de lo del fic T.T… se que no debería ponerme así pues fui yo a quien se le ocurrió la idea de "matar" a Iruka-sensei pero bueno ya que un momento de sentimentalismo es sano para mi… si eso sonó algo irónico con la clase de fics que escribo… solo espero no rayar en lo cursi sino me tiro por la ventana ToT… bueno les dejo con este especial a casi ser mas vieja que el año pasado…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bonus 2: Menuda… suerte**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eran las 18 horas de la tarde, el sol aun se asomaba radiante por la ventana, alumbrando la recamara de la casa de cierto sensei de Academia que en estos momentos no se hallaba, una fotografía junto a la mesa era una de las pocas cosas que adornaban la austera habitación, en ella se vislumbraba la imagen de tres personas sonriendo, un hombre de tez morena y una mujer de sonrisa dulce, ambos cargando entre sus hombros a un sonriente niño que parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, y así fue en esos tiempos, en aquella época cuando aun tenia a esas personas a su lado, cosas del pasado que pasan sin razón aparente y que en esos momentos crees muy injusto, mas con el pasar del tiempo descubres que en esta vida muchas cosas terminan no siendo justas, así se sentía en estos precisos momentos el dueño de dicha habitación aun en la calle, llegaba del trabajo un tanto apagado, un día muy malo, su animo "desinflado" y sin fuerzas mas que para abrir la puerta de su hogar y despatarrarse en donde fuera, así llegase a ser el ahora mismo considerado cómodo suelo, pero como la vida nos a enseñado, la vida no resuelta ser muchas veces justa y cuando solo rogamos con llegar a casa y descansar te encuentras con… con la pesadilla que últimamente a estado torturándote y por ende causando tu actual estado, ¿acaso no le daría tregua y lo dejaría descansar mínimo los 30 escasos minutos que le quedaban de descanso antes de que iniciara su turno en la oficina de misiones?, que por causa de ser tan buena gente había cedido su anterior horario a un amigo que necesitaba salir a esas horas y poder estar siquiera un poco más con su adorada familia, uf si tan solo el tuviera una para usar de excusa, se recrimino por usar la palabra familia y excusa en la misma oración pero es que en estos momentos no tenia ni fuerzas para pensar… coherentemente a lo menos…

-¡Oi Iruka sensei! ¿cuanto tiempo?

-… - su tormento tenia patas y respiraba… y para muy mala suerte suya también hablaba… y mucho… aunque muchos jamás le creyeran y le creyesen loco

- Vaya reacción la suya al encontrarse con un compañero que no a visto en…

- En los últimos veinte minutos? - acabo la frase del otro con los ojos cansados y con una ceja levantada para mostrar su frustacion… un tic que últimamente se a hecho muy presente en el

- No sabia que llevaras la cuenta?… sera acaso que me extrañas tanto que hasta cuentas los minutos que no me has visto? - el ninja frente a el se veía divertido… aunque solo pudiese ver de su rostro su ojo derecho, pero ojo, un ojo bastante expresivo

-" No, solos los minutos en los que al fin puedo estar en paz" - pensó para si, intentando seguir con la actitud de ignorar la presencia frente suyo, más al parecer no estaba dando resultado pues apenas intento pasar de el y tratar de pasar=escapar y refugiarse en su preciado hogar su pesadilla andante no se apartaba de la puerta imposibilitándole huir

- Oh que maneras de tratar a sus amigos Iruka-sensei - comento divertido lo caul causo la irritación del Chunin que ya estaba cansado por el acoso al que lo tenia sometido el peliplata ninja

- No recuerdo haberlo considerado mi amigo - contesto para intentar y digo intentar volver a dejar claro al otro que no estaba interesado

- Cierto, desde un principio le deje claro que yo no queria "solo" su amistad

- … - " Por que a mi" T.T

La misma situación se repetía para mala suerte del chunin, que últimamente ya no pegaba ojo al pensar que "alguien" lo estaba observando, día a día creía que en un momento a otro el ninja acosador le saltaría encima y… para su aterrado cerebro verlo con el librito ese TODOS los días le dejaba muy claro lo que el otro podría llegar a hacerle

- Vamos Iru-chan no te mosquees que te ves mas lindo…

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, que ya estoy mas que harto con tus frases rebuscadas - amenazo el otro, pues como todos saben si hay cosa mas peligrosa que haya en el mundo es que NUNCA has de perturbar el descanso de un hombre y más si este es sensei de la Academia ninja, tiene un temperamento terrible cuando se enoja y que no para de ser acosado por cierto ninja copia que parece ignorar todo lo antes mencionado

- No, que no iba a usar el clásico de: te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes, esa ya esta muy usado, aunque en tu caso es completamente cierto, pero también te ves mas lindo cuando lloras, te enojas, suspiras, te sonrojas, te irritas, … - y ahí iba el ninja de los mil jutsus enumerando las cualidades del Chunin, y mientras enumeraba se agotaba la paciencia del otro, que seguía con la larga lista de expresiones "adorables" que tenia el sensei como si nada, como si no viera la enorme vena que crecía y crecía en la frente del moreno que ya hasta tenia un chakra tan oscuro que varios vecinos habían huido asustados, y varios Ambus corrían en dirección suya pensando que algún enemigo se había infiltrado en la aldea. Esto francamente no era nada sano para su salud

Para el peliplata simplemente el día pasaba normalmente, bueno no tan normalmente como quisiera pero según su perfecto plan, muy pronto TODO estaría perfecto, desde que había conocido la sensei de academia simplemente algo lo había hecho interesarse en el a tal punto de hostigarlo, cosa que al principio no entendía, pero luego de una LARGAAAAAAAAAAA charla con su buen amigo… Pakkun, había entendido su situación, aunque dicho con las palabras del canino no le resultaba muy romántico como ahora lo veía, eso de haber entrado en un periodo de celo no le había caído muy bien, hasta que se aclaro con las tantas discusiones que por el azar había escuchado platicar a ciertas personas… pongámosles Kotetzu e Izumo, pero bueno luego de aclarar su desorientada cabeza había optado, luego de ver que tenia una MONTAÑA de rivales (osease toda persona que saludaba, cruzaba o miraba Iruka sensei uuU) ir a por todas y atrapar al tormento de sus pensamientos y no dejarlo huir jamás, pero al parecer eso de "marcar territorio" no estaba dando resultado, no todo el resultado que andaba buscando a lo menos, pues era cierto que las personas con "sucias" intenciones hacia su Chunin habían disminuido, por el terror, temor, y pavor que les causaba la mirada de " acércate a MI Iruka y no la cuentas" por parte del peliplata, pero aun no lograba que el Sensei de su corazón aceptara sus sentimientos, talvez solo talvez era hora de… dejarle un poco mas de espacio, pero entonces quien lo rescataría de las oscuras intenciones de las demás lapas que se lo querían "comer" (creo que aquí la única lapa es otro… y es una lapa plateada XD)

- "No, no y no, protegeré a Iruka de todo malévolo ser que me lo quiera arrebatar" - decidido daría el paso que tenia planeado desde el comienzo de la mañana, pero que debido a las constantes interrupciones que había tenido no había podido darlo, es que para el Jounin no le cabía en la cabeza que Iruka tuviera vida social mas halla de su compañía, pero bueno como dicen el amor muchas veces nos ciega… y claramente tener un ojo tapado todo el tiempo no ayudaba. Esto no era saludable para muchos… vecinos y shinobis incluidos, pero sobretodo para cierto delfín

Se acerco al sensei con clara intención de acorralarlo pero antes de poder dar un paso más sintió sobre sus brazos un peso que gustoso recibió

- Vaya así que al fin aceptas mis sentimientos Iruka-chan… - más no hubo respuesta por parte del otro solo una ligera respiración, tranquila y pausada… - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!- para mala y buena suerte del peliplata el moreno había caído rendido al quemar tanto chakra en su rabia, y había quedado tan agotado que simplemente las fuerzas le habían faltado, eso y la falta de descanso, pero bueno no todo era tan malo, pues tenia al objeto de sus deseos entre sus brazos no del modo que quisiera pero en sus brazos… y menuda vista que le estaba regalando… una cualidad mas que aumentar a la lista - KAWAIIIIIIIIIII - ver a Iruka sensei dormir tan placidamente era algo que superaba todas sus fantasias… bueno no todas ¬///¬ que lo pervertido no se le quita ni por que ande enamorado mas bien aumenta…

Dicho queda que al día siguiente el Umino ni se entero como había salido de la incomoda situación en la que había quedado con el peliplata solo recordaba estar discutiendo con el y luego de una enorme ira simplemente sintió su energía evaporarse y luego… todo fue oscuridad y la sensación de calidez rodeándolo, tampoco se acordaba como había acabado en su cama, cariñosamente arropado y con… para su alivio la misma ropa de ayer, supuso entonces que el Jounin seguramente se habría encargado de el, para el sensei de academia era una sorpresa que el otro no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación y no hubiese decidido cambiarle de ropa sino que hasta lo había arropado y quitado solamente la bandana y el chaleco ninja y colocarlos cuidadosamente en la mesa de noche, sonrió ante el detalle, talvez ese hombre no era tan peligroso… aunque algo le decía que la sensación calida en sus labios tenia lago que ver con el ninja de los mil jutsus, pero bueno ya luego le reclamaría devolverle aquello que seguro había tomado sin su permiso y claro después le demostraría porque nadie y digo nadie se atreve a hacerlo enojar… no por nada fue considerado el demonio de turno en la época de su niñez… ya vería el ninja copia lo que era una venganza suya…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A:** No se yo pero creo que el bonus me salio mas largo que un capitulo del mismo fic… ¬.¬U lamento esto, pero bueno espero les halla gustado, espero que en poco tiempo pueda pasar el siguiente capitulo pero es que ahora ando sin blanca y solo tengo que esperar a fin de mes para poder dejar de estarlo, creo que llego la hora de ponerse dura y ahorrar y bueno… T.T hay que hacer sacrificios que duelen pero a lo menos así no se quejara mi bolsillo, bueno nos vemos en otra… digo nos leemos en otra… bye y miaduchos miausssssssssss


	6. Enfrentando la realidad

**Un Mundo sin Ti**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**By:** La Trinidad del caos

**N.A:** Disculpen la tardanza… creo que mejor me guardo la explicación para el final antes de que lancen una bomba, bueno espero que este capitulo les sea interesante… y no, no aseguro que sea el final

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Un Mundo sin ti**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 4: Enfrentando la realidad**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La lluvia tiene muchos significados, más cuando cae al dar un paso fuera de la casa donde has estado refugiándote por semanas, tiende a tener dos, o cae sobre lo que ya esta mojado recordándote tu miseria, tu pesar y hacerte sentir mas miserable de lo que ya puedes estar; o cae para reconfortarte haciendo que tu pena sea menos grande al sentir que contigo el cielo también sufre y llora acompañándote y tratando de desahogarte, cómo diciéndote: Llora que ahora nadie te vera, así se sintió el ninja copia mientras su discípula, que al fin había logrado sacarlo de su aislamiento, seguramente le preocupaba enfermarse, más eso a el peliplata le traía sin cuidado, escucho la voz de la chica llamándolo, más prefirió quedarse ahí parado , en medio de la lluvia que lloraba junto a el la perdida de su más grande amor, a la vez que imaginaba que aquellas gotas se convertían en caricias de aquel que ya no estaba.

Pisadas que corrían de aquí para allá se escucharon, más solo dos pares se pararon frente suyo, así que forzándose intento descubrir a aquellos que perturbaban su dolor, dando la vuelta sus ojos se toparon con unos ojos igual o talvez aun más tristes que los suyos y con unos fríos pero con un toque de preocupación, Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto inseparables desde lo sucedido, viéndolos envidio de sobremanera el que ellos se hallasen juntos, más la envidia se esfumo con algo de alivio pues a lo menos ellos no tendrían que sentirse como el se sentía ahora, eso le hubiese dolido a Iruka y de seguro no se lo habría perdonado, después de todo si había renunciado a vivir fue precisamente para darles una oportunidad para que esos dos curasen sus heridas y lograsen encontrar la felicidad juntos.

Una de los chicos acercándose mas al mayor hablo, sus ojos se veían rojos seguramente por haber estado llorando, y su piel se hallaba algo pálida para el color moreno que poseía, mas al parecer el se encontraba mucho mejor que el ninja de los mil jutsus

- Iruka sensei se molestaría con usted si se enferma por estar así debajo de la lluvia - recrimino el ojiazul a pesar de que el mismo se sentía miserable debajo del agua, el otro solo le miro algo de reproche

- Al igual que te gritaría a ti si te viera con esa cara - acuso el mayor no con intención de lastimar al otro, sino para que se diera cuenta de su propio estado y tratar de salir adelante, no porque el no pudiese significaba que el rubio también se sumergiese en el abismo, eso no se lo perdonaría su adorado delfín.

Naruto no dijo nada ante la acusación, más el Uchija estuvo a punto de callarle más la mano que sujeto su ropa se lo impidió, Sasuke se le quedó viendo a Naruto unos instantes en silencio interpretando las mirada de este para luego calmarse y dejar aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, viendo esos ojos azules entendió que no era necesario desquitarse con alguien tan dolido y mucho menos si ese alguien lo que intentaba era que el rubio no cayera cómo el.

Sakura que los veia de lejos, se pregunto si algún día superarían esto, ¿Si Naruto volvería a sonreír cómo antes?, ¿Si Kakashi sensei volvería a ser ese ninja bonachón que llegaba siempre tarde inventándose cada excusa absurda para luego ponerse a leer su famoso librito? A sus preguntas una voz le respondió, no por que las hubiese dicho en alto, sino porque el mismo se había planteado lo mismo que la pelirosada chica

Sai: No lo sé, pero esperemos que asi sea - dijo el pelinegro viendo con sus ojos el dolor encarnado en dos personas: El Amado y el Hijo de Iruka-sensei las personas que en su vida más amo y que por protegerlos cayo al recuperar cierto pergamino que pondría a Kyubi en manos de Akatsuki - realmente un hombre así es digno de admirar - sentándose en una banca en el tan conocido Ichiraku, el pintor prefirió descansar, Sakura cabeceo ante sus palabras y uniendo sus manos deseo con todo su ser que Iruka- sensei cuidara de ellos y que algún día pudiesen ir juntos a llevarle flores y contarle que Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y que Kakashi - sensei se esforzaba día a día en proteger la aldea que alguna ves el mismo salvo con su vida…

La lluvia caía, el viento soplaba y entre sus susurros podía oír una voz que el prometía que así seria y así fue, la lluvia dejo de caer, los árboles retomaron su verdor, la aldea se lleno de vida, los niños volvieron a sonreir y recordaban con ternura cada cosa que su antiguo sensei les había enseñado, muchos recuerdos preciosos se atesoraron en el corazón de muchos, reinando entre ellos la eterna sonrisa calida de cierto sensei, muchos formaron sus propias familias, más con el pasar del tiempo y los años cierta chica nunca supo si quien había pronunciado esas palabras hubiese sido Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, o Kakashi, solo sabia que en verdad se sintió reconfortada al oír aquella voz… tan ahora distante pero aun más añorada…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A: **Pues e aquí el fin… na que es mentira ahí no acaba, pero el lunes me pondré a transcribir el siguiente capitulo y si tengo tiempo la subiré ese mismo día, si no pues tendrán que esperar al transcurso de la semana, juro que no pasa de ahí… y lo digo en serio, ah y por lo de la ultima parte… díganme a quien no le parece una pesadilla que las ultimas palabras que resuenan en tu cerebro sean la de un chicle con patas?… bueno con esto ultimo talvez deje claro alguna cosa… nos leemos en el siguiente… no dire si fic o capitulo, eso ya lo verán luego, bye y muchos miaussssssssss


	7. Pesadillas

**Un Mundo sin ti**

**By: **La Trinidad del caos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N.A: **Primero que nada disculpenme por no actualizar la anterior semana andaba ocupada, este capitulo resulta ser realmente el final, o a lo menos eso espero, bueno espero les guste... asi que a leer

**Negacion: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los e tomado prestados un momento sin fines de lucro, espero que todas las que me dejaron reviews de apoyo lean este capitulo, gracias por sus palabras, bueno comencemos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 5: Pesadillas**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se revolvía una y otra vez, cubierto y enredado en las sabanas que cubrían su lecho, varias imágenes del pasado aparecían en su memoria, perturbandolo, asustandolo, y llenando en él un deseo de poder despertar y dejar de ver tales imágenes crueles y devastadoras, las cuales pasaban una y otra vez, cual si fuera una película de horror... pues solo ver esas imágenes eran cómo contemplar el mismo infierno, un infierno que por mucho que intentase despertar o cambiar algo de aquello simplemente no podía, no había forma de escapar

En las horribles escenas contemplo horrorizado una mano ensangrentada alzándose en su dirección, intentando llegar hacia su persona, que perplejo veía las gotas carmesí resbalar por cada uno de sus dedos al suelo, donde un pequeño charco rojo crecía conforme pasaban los segundos, su mente gritaba que hiciera algo, más su cuerpo se hallaba paralizado, contemplando el cuerpo traspasado por esa espada al interponerse entre su persona y su segura muerte, a sus oídos llegó el grito desgarrador de un chico rubio que corría desde la aldea para llegar justo en el momento en que ese ser les quitaba a esa persona tan querida. De un momento a otro sintió un remolino de emociones agolparse a su ser: El enojo, la rabia, la desesperación, el llanto; y después la sangre cubriéndolo todo, sus manos manchadas con sangre del desgraciado que había osado lastimar a su amor, el llanto del "niño" que lloraba al ver herido de muerte a su "padre", más aquello que pareció sacarlo de ese caos fue... la voz llamándolo

Kakashi...

Los ojo alguna vez llenos de vida se opacaban poco a poco, los labios anhelados manchados de sangre, la mano apenas con fuerza estirándose para alcanzarlo

Kakashi

La voz amable y siempre llena de calidez y de vida, volviéndose en un murmullo, carente de la energía que le caracterizaba, el rostro lleno de tristeza mientras poco a poco su vista se nublaba

Ka... kashi

La desesperanza, sus brazos tomándolo con fuerza, estrechándolo, el chico llorando, promesas lanzadas al viento jurando que todo iría bien, que lo salvarían, que no se durmiera, que no cerrase los ojos, que no dejase de verlo, que no lo dejase jamas... una sonrisa triste pero llena de amor, un suspiro... y luego...

Te amo...

luego silencio...

-¡¡¡NO!!! - grito, gritó cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, cómo nunca antes se oyó, desesperado, herido, y asustado

Se levanto de golpe, aun en su cama, con el brazo extendido, sudando a borbotones, con el corazón latiendo en pánico... no sabia si ver al frente, a un lado o al otro, no sabia cómo actuar... ¿eso había sido un sueño? Se pregunto, ¿ habría sido un recuerdo?, suplico que no, tomando una decisión intento pararse pero sus piernas le temblaban, ¿Qué día era?, ¿Qué mes era?, ¿Qué año era?, incluso se llego a preguntar... ¿Quién era?

Había sido un sueño tan real, un sueño que no parecía un sueño, un dolor que parecía dolor, una desesperación por saber, descubrir, desmentir, si aquello fue verdad, su cuerpo actuó por reflejo viendo la cómoda, la cama, el armario, las fotografías, las paredes...su casa, estaba en su casa, es lo que finalmente concluyo, pero eso no respondía sus preguntas, un enorme miedo se apodera de el, necesitaba saber si todo aquello fue o no fue... y el único que podía responder era cierta persona. Se vistió cómo pudo, colocándose la camisa pero sin colocarse la mascara ni mucho menos la bandana, ahora que más le daba si alguien lo veía, salio de la casa con los pies descalzos corriendo, apenas sus talones daban con el frío suelo, por las aun deshabitadas calles y también por encima de los tejados, el día era lluvioso y oscuro y eso le dio mala espina, más sin embargo, corrió y corrió, hasta al fin llegar a su meta, esa puerta

Recordó que en su "sueño" o "recuerdo" había recordado haberle robado ahí el primer beso al sensei de Academia, y sin evitarlo la acaricio llenandole cómo en el "sueño" una nostalgia horrible, más ahora no tenia tiempo para eso, debía saber si el sueño era sueño o un recuerdo de la cruda realidad

Toco la puerta... nadie respondió... volvió a tocar, al ver que nadie abría volvió a tocar de nuevo, y otra, y otra vez hasta que sus golpes parecían desesperados...

No, no podía ser verdad, no quería aceptar que el supuesto sueño no había sido un sueño, no podía estar la casa vacía, no podía ser que su Iruka ya no estaba, ni estaría nunca más allí, no podía ser que jamas lo volvería a ver sonreír, que jamas volvería a ver esos ojos brillantes llenos de ternura, ni volvería a verlo molestarse, ni volvería a besarlo y a amarlo cómo en muchas ocasiones se entregaron, no podía ser cierto, no....

Click...

Un ruido, un click que resonó en su cerebro y que callo los demás sonidos, salvo, los de su desenfrenado corazón, que latía lento, expectante y preparado para lo que pudiese venir... todo callo … el sonar de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra, el canto lejano de algún gallo iniciando la mañana, el maullar de un gato al encontrarse con un perro. Todo callo... solo el chirrido de la puerta resonó en su cabeza, un sonido y luego...

La tan ansiada coleta no estaba, la sonrisa no se hallaba, el grito de enojo tampoco... más ahí en su lugar se hallaba... un cabello suelto, un bostezo, un restriego en los cansados ojos y la cicatriz en la nariz, la piel bronceada, el tan conocido pijama y un ligero: Kakashi-sensei?

La tan añorada voz, la tan embriagante presencia, ahí frente suyo aun adormilado se hallaba su amor, su amante, su compañero, su pareja, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, cómo quieran llamarle, ahí estaba su Iruka, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, vivo, respirando, parado frente suyo... su corazón latió con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y lagrimas, y sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de aquel que no entendía porque razón su koi se aferraba a el cómo si se le fuera a escapar, cual el agua de la lluvia que caía aun afuera.

Varios son los sentires que uno llega a tener cuando uno piensa que has llegado a perder aquello que te da la razón de vivir, a aquello que responde a la pregunta: ¿Y yo qué hago aquí?, varios son los sentires cuando descubres que tu peor pesadilla no se ha hecho realidad.

Varios son los sentires cuando escuchas de la boca de tu amado esa horrible experiencia de lo que él mismo tituló: Un Mundo sin Ti; quieres besarlo, quieres abrazarlo, prometerle que en serio "eso" fue un sueño, convencerlo de que estas aquí y ahora vivo, secar sus lagrimas y que al fin deje de llorar por algo que no paso y que tanto lo asusto y que se aseguraría intentaría no fuese a pasar

Más sabia que lo único que lograría calmarlo seria afirmarle de que aquello no era la realidad y que esta si, así que tomando firmemente la temblorosa mano de su amado peliplata la dirigió y poso sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

- Ves.. aun late – el moreno sonrió ante la sorpresa del otro, luego de un momento a otro dirigió la misma mano a su rostro y la poso en una de sus mejillas – aun estoy caliente y no helado – cerrando los ojos poso esta vez la mano sobre sus labios asegurándose de besar cada uno de sus dedos, y luego descansar la pálida mano en su mejilla derecha – aun respiro... y aun Te amo...

Kakashi sensei se hallaba maravillado, al fin podía realmente asegurar que esto era verdad y sin pensárselo más volvió a abrazar al chunin, para luego descansar la cabeza en el regazo del otro que lo recibió sin protestas y con caricias

- Perdona por venir tan temprano, pero parecía tan real, ese sueño parecía tan real – cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia recibida por su delfín, la compañía, el amor que el otro le brindaba, más sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar lo que su koi acababa de decir

- No, fue una pesadilla – termino sonriendole a sabiendas de que el otro se perturbaría con aquella frase, el peliplateado alzo la vista y sin importarle la hora, cosa que suele importarle un pimiento, que por toda la aldea, el lechero o el panadero dijeran haber visto el rostro del misterioso ninja copia, que un grito parecido al de Naruto se escucho por la mansión Uchija, o que los vecinos de Iruka sensei llamasen a la puerta preocupados por el anterior escándalo, nada de eso importaba, tomando el mentón del castaño unió sus labios en un ansiado, necesitado y más que profundo beso, nadie lo iba a arrancar de esos brazos que ahora lo abrazaban, nadie lo alejaría de es cuerpo en el que ahora se recostaba, nadie lo apartaría de esa boca, y sobre todo, nadie jamas podría separarlo de ese ser que tanto amaba... Iruka Umino... su Iruka...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N. A: **Nya, ahora si que este es el fin, no se si otro capitulo... tal vez aun más enredado, pero creo que mejor lo dejo ahí, lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación, si, me refiero a lo que paso luego del beso profundo de esos, solo les adelanto que los pobres vecinos de Iruka huyeron despavoridos pues con los ruidos que luego se oían dentro de la casa pues mejor no entrometerse... a menos que luego quieras morir de Mil formas posibles cortesía del Copy ninja de los mil Jutsus Hatake Kakashi, cuando pienso en lo que pudiese estar pasando en esa habitación pues también me pongo a pensar que es una suerte que Iruka sensei sea hombre y no mujer sino pobre... que Kakashi lo tendría toda la vida embarazado ¬.¬U no que me este quejando, pero según me han contado el periodo antes del parto parece un poco bastante muy peliagudo... es decir aterrador, y el parto dicen que es traumante, bueno si en caso de que Iruka resultase embarazado ya tenemos exorcista para el parto, que bien no Hige-chan

Hige: Que?, a no me veas con cara de partero eh, que me dan cosas...

A ti lo que te dan miedo son los espejos... espejofobico... bueno ahí les dejo hasta otra, mientras voy en busca de inspiración y un espejo tamaño natural para torturar a mi Ni-san de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados, y de paso me busco un libro sobre planificación familiar para regalárselo a Iruka sensei en sus cumple.

**PD:** Hubo una escena que luego de leerla de nuevo me hizo llorar, eso y estar escuchando una canción que me llego al corazón... los recuerdos son tan duros de olvidar cuando los tienes grabados en el alma, francamente me alegra que para Kakashi sensei el sueño haya sido, sueño algunos no tenemos esa suerte.


End file.
